


Break/Grieve

by nymqhadora



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2019, Smut, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymqhadora/pseuds/nymqhadora
Summary: Hermione is irritated with Severus Snape. Her emotions end up erupting in an unexpected way.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505471
Kudos: 19





	Break/Grieve

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019  
Oct 18 - Thigh Fucking/Intercrural Sex

Emotions were something she struggled with. Being part of the Golden Trio meant life, in general, was harder. She couldn’t let her fear, anger, sadness, or hopelessness override what was important. She was the brightest witch of her age. Harry and Ron needed her. There was no time for anything else. And then they won.

Harry defeated Voldemort just like Dumbledore said he would. Suddenly they had time. Suddenly they were given back a life they hadn’t been guaranteed. They were 18 and back at Hogwarts. Everything and everyone went back to normal but there was a darkness to the once beautiful castle. A heavy blanket of grief laid over everyone. An insurmountable mass of loss that darkened every corner and every class.

There was one class and one teacher who seemed immune to this darkness. And it irritated everyone to no end. Severus Snape was never meant to survive but thanks to quick thinking and his preparations, he did. The Golden Trio understood. Snape had lived and loved in grief for most of his life. He had tied whatever future he had to one purpose. Compared to everyone else, he was the only one who had been truly freed. He kept his promise to Lily Potter and Albus Dumbledore. He was a war hero and life went on. 

Hermione wouldn’t say he seemed happy. He just seemed less irritable or angry. He was practically indifferent and his classroom was the only class that didn’t waste time on emotions or the past. He gave precise lessons and helped his students which were quite a shock to one Neville Longbottom. Hermione supposed one’s attitude would improve when one no longer had to keep Harry Potter alive. The Golden Trio hadn’t made it easy for him. 

It didn’t change the fact that being in his class often felt like a huge slap to the face. They had all lost so much and he didn’t. He went on and Hermione hated that she faulted him for that. What did she want? For him to wallow? Did she want him to drown in grief as they all were? She was being irrational, they all were. 

“Miss Granger, if you are unable to pay attention in class, maybe you’ll pay attention in detention. Maybe then the potion you will redo won’t be a viscous purple.” Hermione was snapped out of her drifting thoughts by the easy drawl from Snape. She glanced at him before looking down at her cauldron and realizing he was right. She had ruined her potion. She sighed just as the class ended. She emptied her cauldron with a muttered spell and followed Harry out the door. “8 o’clock, Miss Granger.”

. . .

“Are you alright, ‘Mione?” Harry asked as they ate. She looked at him and nodded her head. He had been concerned after Potions class. He couldn’t remember the last time Hermione had ever ruined a potion.

“Yeah, my mind is just everywhere today,” she explained pushing her food around on her plate. She cast tempus before sighing loudly and throwing a smile at Harry. She stood, grabbed her bag, and made her way to the Potions classroom. She supposed she should be grateful that Snape was allowing her to redo the lesson. The old Snape would not have given her the chance. She shivered as she headed deeper into the castle and pulled on her sweater. She never liked being in the Dungeons.

She knocked on the classroom door and promptly walked in as it swung open. Snape was sitting at his desk marking papers and only glanced at her before waving his hand towards the other side of the classroom. A single station was set up for her and the rest were cleared away. She didn’t linger and went straight to work. She lost herself in the work and the silence easily. She couldn’t deny that the tension that used to always follow the dour Potions professor was no longer present. 

Soon she was finished, she filled a single vial and vanished the rest. She cleaned and cleared her station before grabbing her things and placing the solitary vial on the edge of his desk. He glanced at it and then merely waved his hand towards the door that swung open at the gesture. He didn’t look at her or say anything and so she left feeling oddly at ease and clear-minded. 

The closer she got to Gryffindor Tower, however, brought back the same feelings of unease and despair. Her mind drifted back to darker thoughts and soon she was wondering how Snape did it. Did he not care about the losses? Did he only care about his gains? Why is it that he wasn’t falling into a void like the rest of them?

. . .

Hermione was doing her best to take notes. Her sleep was often plagued by nightmares and she had developed insomnia. Potions didn’t help and neither did the usual Muggle means. She was exhausted. She held her head up with one hand while writing, admittedly, sloppy notes with the other. Snape was doing a lesson on theory and she was grateful for it. She was sure that if she attempted to brew a potion, she would probably mess up again.

She was just contemplating her options for better sleep when Professor Snape dismissed them and assigned an essay. She added the assignment to her mental list of things to do and almost missed the sound of her name being called. 

“Miss Granger, a word,” Snape said looking at her expectantly. She stood back in confusion and watched the rest of the class hurry off to the Great Hall for food. Her stomach gave a small growl and she wondered if it was going to take long.

“Yes, Professor?” she said as the door closed. Snape shuffled some papers around before looking at her and clearing his throat. She forced herself to stand up straight even though all she wanted was to nod off onto the nearest surface.

“Of all the students I teach you are the most capable, as you are aware,” he started. Hermione blinked. Had Snape praised her for something? “As a Potions Master I supply the potions needed in the Infirmary as well as other areas of the school, I find myself overwhelmed recently and would like to inquire whether you would be willing to assist me.” Hermione had a hard time getting her racing mind to focus. Snape watched her intently and she realized that he was being serious. Severus Snape was asking her for help? She pulled on her bag strap and contemplated the request. She cleared her own throat before answering.

“I’ll do it if I can get something in return,” she replied. Snape arched a single eyebrow before nodding. She sagged in slight relief as she thought of what she wanted from the Potions Master. “I’ve been having trouble sleeping and unfortunately the usual Dreamless Sleep doesn’t seem to be working.” She stopped to see if he was following her. He looked the same and didn’t seem like he was going to finish her thought for her. “Madam Pomfrey confided in me that you can make an especially potent version of the potion that is guaranteed to work. If I can have the potion then I’ll gladly assist you.” 

Snape seemed to be observing her before he gave a small almost imperceptible sigh. 

“Alright, Miss Granger. You will come to my office at 7 o’clock tonight.” He sat down in an obvious dismissal and Hermione eagerly left. She made her way to the Great Hall mindlessly. Was she going to be working with Severus Snape?

. . .

She didn’t know what she expected. As soon as she arrived he handed her several pieces of parchment that contained potions, ingredients, and recipes. Each one was detailed in the quantity and she noted the obvious adjustments made in the usual recipes. She started immediately. She was surprised at how easy it was to work alongside the once feared Potions Professor. A young Hermione Granger would have been trembling in fear and an eagerness to perform exemplary. 

“Do you have nightmares, Miss Granger?” the question was thrown out abruptly and had Hermione faltering in the routine she had created. She glanced at the Slytherin but he wasn’t looking at her. Instead, he was focused on the potion he was working on and appeared as if he hadn’t just asked her something she considered to be no one’s business. She thought of how she could answer without being rude or calling him out for being nosy. And then her irritation at the question dissipated as she realized that she didn’t exactly have a problem with him _knowing. _ She just wasn’t used to him _caring_. Not that the question was proof that he did, but he did ask. She sighed.

“Yes,” she said simply. He didn’t say anything for a while and Hermione thought that was the end of it but then he placed a large cylinder container on her table. Hermione recognized the potion right away and looked at him. He still wasn’t looking at her. “Thank you, sir.” He nodded and they fell back into their routines. 

Hermione thought the routine and silence would have the same effect as it did the night before but she was wrong. The proximity of Professor Snape, as well as the glowing hue of the potion, were mocking her. The longer she worked, the angrier she got. She couldn’t exactly figure out why. Her emotions were all over the place and all she wanted to do was rage at the man in the room. 

“I recommend starting with a lower dose.” Hermione sighed loudly and resisted the urge to hit her fists against the table. “Is there a problem?” She turned around to face him. He was looking at her with the same indifference while still working. He must have seen something on her face because he stopped what he was doing and moved to face her. He raised a brow in question. And before Hermione could question her actions she pushed him. He didn’t stop her and she kept doing it. She pushed him over and over into the table behind him but he didn’t stop her and then she tried to slap him. He caught her wrist before she could. She pulled her wrist out of his grasp and pushed him again.

“How are you so calm? Are you human? Do you care? Do you care about everything that we lost? What’s wrong with you?” He still wouldn’t stop her from pushing him. She stopped, breathing heavily, and looked into his face wanting to see something, anything. But he just looked at her in mild anger that didn’t quite reach his eyes. How was he so calm? Hermione wanted him to break, to show something other than indifference. And that’s when she did something impulsive and worse than pushing him. Her fists were buried in his robes, she was on her toes, and her lips were smashed against his. He was tense under her and it made her heart beat faster. She moved closer so that she was flush against his front. His hands hovered over her as if he wasn’t sure what to do. But he didn’t push her away so she took the opportunity to kiss him more. She swiped her tongue across his lips causing him to gasp slightly and allowing her to properly kiss him. 

Snape put his hands on her shoulders and for a moment Hermione was sure he was going to push her away but he didn’t. Instead, he kissed her back. It was an odd kiss shared between two people who didn’t fit but she was just happy to finally get some kind of emotion from him. She lost herself into the sensations and the anger slowly drifted to the back of her mind. He was pulling her closer now. She was pulling on his robes and trying to reach his trousers. She could feel him hard against her and while she wasn’t sure what she wanted, she did want to know what he would do. He didn’t stop her even when she had her hand around his erection. She gasped lightly at the size of him. 

They pulled apart and she looked down. They were both panting in need. He pushed on her hips so that she turned around and was against the other table. He pulled up her skirt and pushed down her knickers. She gasped at the sudden feeling and mewled in pleasure as he rubbed a finger across her slit. She looked back at him. He leaned down to kiss her and they met in a mess. He rubbed his cock against her but didn’t push in. Instead, he fit himself right against her wet pussy and pushed her legs together. He thrust against her so that the head of his cock rubbed against her clit. She moaned at the feeling. 

It was a compromise, and she knew it. She was still his student and while none of this made sense, they both needed it. She could tell by the way he groaned into her neck and the way he held onto her hips tightly. She lost herself in the pleasure and satisfaction of hearing him fall apart. He came suddenly and with a deep groan that had her clenching in need. He pulled away from her abruptly and Hermione straightened up. The room dissolved into tension. She avoided looking at him and focused on cleaning herself up. What was she thinking? Why did she do that? 

“I think you should go, Miss Granger.” She didn’t look at him, she just nodded and grabbed her things before heading for the door. “I spent over a decade grieving over the lost. It doesn’t bring anything but pain. I suggest you find a way to move on.” Hermione paused and then walked out the door.

. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to catch up on these. I have had writer's block for several weeks now and trying to break it but I will finish Kinktober.  
And also, should this be longer? Should I make this a story? Some people keep asking for a Hermione/Severus story and this is a start at least. I don't know.


End file.
